


Grateful

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Idiots, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Bones emerged from his bag with his food. “There’s no need to thank me.”“You keep saying that, and then you go and do nice things. It’s like you want me to be conflicted about thanking you.”“You know it’s no big deal. Stop making it a big deal.”(Or, Bones keeps doing nice things for him and Jim keeps thanking him and Bones keeps saying it’s no big deal and the cycle continues.)





	Grateful

Jim was in more trouble than he would like to admit, and he realized this during the worst goddamn time.

An apple in his mouth, his satchel in one hand and a textbook in the other, he made his way through the eerily empty halls of the Academy. The lack of noise made it all worse, because he could hear his own echoing steps and his slightly heavy breathing and his heart attempting to choke him in his throat all too perfectly, and he hated it. Hated the panic that was threatening to overtake him as he sprinted as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet.

This week wasn’t starting good.

He rounded a corner and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the form of his professor standing just before him, but once his frantic mind calmed down enough for his temporary blindness to cease he realized that he was standing with his back against Jim, and Bones was speaking to him animatedly about whatever, which was strange considering the fact that Bones didn’t even take any of his classes.

Bones caught Jim’s eye, and Jim instantly knew what was happening.

“A distraction,” Jim thought to himself, his panic being replaced by a sudden relief. Bones was distracting Jim’s strictest teacher in order for Jim to sneak in before it became apparent that he was late. He wasn’t sure how Bones always knew, but he was grateful, and he mouthed a thank you as he tiptoed past them and sneaked into the classroom. Even if someone decided to tell on him, there would be no proof that he hadn’t been there for minutes already. He would have to buy Bones a cake or something.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Jim said as soon as they met up for lunch a few hours later. He couldn’t help the grin on his face. “You’re, like, the best.”

Bones huffed. “It was nothing. It’s my own damn fault for not making sure you were awake when I left this morning.”

“But how did you know I was late?”

“I spotted you running like a lunatic and knew I had to do _something_.”

“You’re the best,” Jim repeated, squinting as the sun hit him directly in the face as they walked outside. “How can I even thank you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“If you weren’t so damn quick I could’ve bought you some lunch.”

“You. Don’t. Have. To. It’s no big deal.”

Jim frowned as they sat down on their usual spot against a big tree that he’d never bothered finding out the name of. “Can you at least tell me what you were telling him when you were trying to stall him?”

“I just told him about what I’d done at the lab yesterday. I figured a professor would be kind enough to humor an enthusiastic student.”

Jim barked out a laugh. “I really can’t thank you enough.”

Bones’ hand shot out to give his knee a squeeze. “Shut up. I said you don’t have to.”

Jim yelped and jerked his knee away. “Don’t do that.”

“Shut up then.”

“So touchy.”

“I can get even touchier if you keep it up.”

Jim bit back his reply and took a bite out of his sandwich instead. As grateful as he was and as fun it would be to rile Bones up, they really didn’t have enough time to mess around, eat in peace, _and_ enjoy the sunshine before they had to hide in classrooms again. But Jim didn’t forget what Bones had done for him, despite how badly Bones probably wished he would.

* * *

 

Jim’s weekend didn’t start better than his week.

It had actually been a while since he’d gone out for a drink, what with finals being just around the corner. He felt like he’d spent every single waking moment either in a classroom or in his dorm, and that served as the push he needed to go with Uhura for drinks when she asked him. Bones, of course, wasn’t going to be left behind either. At least not on Jim’s watch.

Of course a good night couldn’t just stick to being a good night.

He honestly wasn’t sure how it’d happened. All he knew was that one moment he was leaning against the bar counter, and the next he had someone’s fist in his face. It took everything not to fall over with the punch, but the abruptness of it all left him dizzy and confused, and he knew he would land on the floor or on a table if the guy tried to hit him again, and so he did the only thing he could do. He hit him back.

It was a mess and he was proud of absolutely nothing that evening.

Fortunately Bones was there to stop things from getting entirely out of hand, and they left the bar on their own accord rather than being kicked out, so at least Jim’s dignity was still somewhat intact.

“Sit,” Bones told him once they entered their dorm. “I’ll get you some ice.”

Jim didn’t even want to know what the state of him was if his face required ice, but the adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel a pain in his right eye, so he reckoned it wasn’t very good.

Bones returned with the ice wrapped around a towel which he handed over to Jim. “Don’t apply too much pressure.”

Jim placed the towel onto his eye, and while it stung he knew it was better than just leaving it be. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Not just for the towel, but for what you did over there. Everyone else were content with just watching.”

“Everyone else are idiots.”

Jim snorted and promptly found out that the action hurt. “I mean, breaking up a fight could be dangerous, depending on who’s fighting. You were brave.”

“I wasn’t brave for preventing my best friend from getting his ass kicked.”

“Hey, I was kicking his ass right back.”

“Because you’re a moron.”

“You’d rather I let him beat me to a bloody lump on the floor?”

Bones frowned. “No. I’d rather you not fight at all.”

“You know it wasn’t my fault, Bones. I didn’t start it.”

“I know. Let’s just stop talking about it.”

Jim held up the towel. “I’m still grateful.”

“Go be grateful in the bathroom. Come on, let’s clean you up.”

Jim didn’t say so, but he really couldn’t understand why Bones always got so grumpy whenever Jim was thanking him for things. He really couldn’t.

* * *

 

“Nice eye, Kirk.”

Jim glanced up and met the gaze of Christopher Pike who was peering down at him curiously.

He cleared his throat. “Thank you. I figured I would go for a new style before the semester ends.”

“How’s it working out for you?”

“It definitely draws people’s attention.”

“It’s a very bold shade of purple.”

“That’s what I was going for.”

“Of course.”

It was finals week and the campus was busy with slightly panicky students trying to get some sun and fresh air just before their afternoon exams, and yet Pike had managed to find him anyway. Jim didn’t know why, but he had a feeling he’d heard about what had happened the previous weekend and wanted to check on him, though if it was to scold him or give him some sort of advice Jim wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he didn’t like how often Pike kept seeing him in states similar to this.

He adjusted his position, wondering if he should offer Pike a seat on the bench or not. He knew Pike would just sit if he really wanted to, but he didn’t like the way he was towering over him. “I can send you instructions on how to get this exact color later if you want.”

Something flashed across Pike’s face, and Jim knew he was done bullshitting. “Who gave you that?”

“I did,” a voice suddenly said, and they were joined by Bones. “Or, well, the door did, but I was the one who pushed it open. God knows why this one was standing just behind it.”

Pike fixed Bones with a look that would’ve terrified Jim just because it was apparent that Pike knew Bones was lying. But Bones wasn’t easily scared, nor did he have the same type of relationship with Pike as Jim did. Bones wasn’t afraid of disappointing him.

“That was an awfully hard push you gave that poor door,” Pike said.

“I was in a hurry.”

Pike hummed. “Fair enough. Kirk.” He turned his gaze on Jim. “Don’t stand behind any doors from now on.”

“Yes, sir.”

Pike left them with a nod, and Jim finally relaxed again. “God, I nearly had a heart attack and I’m not even sure why.”

Bones didn’t reply and just started rummaging through his bag for his lunch. He seemed tired, but Jim didn’t blame him. He was pretty beat himself, and it was only Wednesday.

He took a sip out of his drink. “Thanks by the way.”

“For what?” Bones mumbled into his bag, barely audible.

“For lying to Pike. I know he didn’t believe you, but he technically didn’t have any proof that that didn’t happen.”

Bones emerged from his bag with his food. “There’s no need to thank me.”

“You keep saying that, and then you go and do nice things. It’s like you want me to be conflicted about thanking you.”

“You know it’s no big deal. Stop making it a big deal.”

Jim tilted his head with a grin. “Oh my, you’re being all modest. It’s kinda cute.”

Bones pointed at him. “I’ll get you back for that comment.”

Jim had to laugh. “Good luck with that. You can barely handle me saying thank you.”

Bones fiddled with his container filled with leftovers from last night. “You know, kid, you shouldn’t play with fire when it’s already pissed off after its latest exam.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.”

“You should be.”

Bones grabbed his fork and started eating rather calmly, and Jim knew he wasn’t about to do anything now. Their next exam was way too close for that.

Jim smirked into his cup. “I’m still grateful.”

Bones’ expression told him exactly what was awaiting him later, and he honestly didn’t mind.

* * *

 

Jim hadn’t experienced too much kindness in his life, and therefore it was unfamiliar grounds whenever someone did something nice to him. At first he hadn’t known how to react. He was pretty sure he still hadn’t properly thanked Pike for giving him a chance, but the more kindness he experienced, the more grateful he became, and telling people thank you had started as more of an experiment than anything. But once he started thanking Bones he realized just how many nice things his friend did for him, and so he went on a mission to thank him more often. Bones was obviously not used to being thanked.

Maybe they were both more fucked up than they’d realized.

Dinner was on the table when Jim returned after his longest school day, which incidentally happened to be Bones’ shortest. He took in the sight, the smell, and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Thank you.”

Bones paused in his stride and narrowed his eyes. “Okay, that’s it.”

Jim was trapped against the wall before he could even react. “Wait.”

“You brought this upon yourself.”

“Because I’m grateful?”

“Exactly.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so nice- no!”

Bones’ hands were everywhere within seconds, and Jim started laughing immediately because it was just too unbearable not to. He’d been anticipating this ever since lunch, and he reckoned it was making this even more ticklish, if that was possible. All he knew for certain was that Bones wasn’t letting him escape his skilled fingers until he stopped thanking him, and that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Oh, he was up for a fun few years, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
